A Long GoodBye With a Happy Ending!
by CriminalMindser
Summary: A oneshot set after Bon Voyage when Rory is at the airport saying goodbye to Lorelai. Also ahs a bit of Luke and Lorelai. Better than it sounds, please, please read and review. Hope you enjoy!


**Ok so this is my second GG story, even though I haven't finished the first one! This story is after the last one Bon Voyage and its just a sad little oneshot about what happens at the airport when Rory leaves and a little bit of Luke and Lorelai in it. Hope you enjoy, please read and review!**

"Ok, so this is it", Rory announced, at the boarding gate.

"That only sounded half enthusiastic, I thought you would have more emotion than that", Lorelai replied trying to keep her sarcasm at the most hardest time of her life.

"A quarter actually", Rory said, "A quarter enthusiastic, a quarter anxious and a half terrified", she said laughing.

"You're terrified", Lorelai jumped in, "What about me, how the hell am I going to survive in this tiny, tiny town of lunatics".

"You'll be ok, I mean you've survived this long with o", Rory started,

"But I had you", her mum jumped in.

"Hey now, your supposed to be the adult, you should've been the one protecting me not the other way around", Rory joked.

They both laughed, trying not to think about the fact that in less than 5 minutes Rory would be leaving for god knows how long and it would be the first time, neither of them knew how they could handle it. Sure, Rory was away at Washington that year for a few months and then she was at college for a few years without Lorelai but the one thing that always kept them going was the fact that they could talk whenever they wanted and they were only a few hours away from each other where as now Rory wouldn't know where she would be at a particle time, she would most likely be too busy to call as often as she usually did and there would be no time for them to see each other.

"All passengers attending flight DJ643 we are now boarding", was called out through the airport.

"That's me", Rory said turning back around to face her mother, "God this is hard".

"Yeah", was all Lorelai could muster up to say.

"I love you mum", Rory said starting to cry, "And I really wish I could stay little forever, then I wouldn't have to leave".

"You don't have to", Loreali announced, "We could go to New York, live in a bus with bunkbeds and a cat, make our money by doing karaoke at local pubs or if you don't like that idea we could retire early, or I could anyways, sell our house and use the money to buy Luke's where we can eat pie all day long and because we sold our house we'll have to live in the jeep which might become a probably after we've eaten all the pie left in the world, we'll probably be too fat to fit in it but I could pro", Loreali was rambling on, finding it hard to deal with Rory's close departure.

"Mum, mum", Rory jumped in, "Calm down ok please, you can't have a melt down or otherwise I will and I don't think I'll be able to leave".

"Ok, I'm sorry", Loreali said wiping a few tears away from her eyes, "Im calming down now, but tell me what did you think of those ideas".

Even over her crying Rory was still able to laugh, "I kinda liked the second one where we buy Luke's butyou're right we would need a bigger car cause there is a lot of pie in the world", she giggled.

"Good cause I like that one too", Lorelai laughed.

"Let's discuss it later", Rory said.

"And plan action on it as soon as you've finished this trip".

"Deal", Rory smiled, hugging her mum.

"Deal", Lorelai whispered, "You better get going".

"Ok", Rory said giving her mum one last hug goodbye.

Rory turned and walked away, heading for her boarding gate. Lorelai stood there still, she felt like she couldn't move, all these emotions were rushing through her body and she then realised she couldn't do it, she couldn't handle being without Rory, her best friend. All of a sudden that feeling of not being able to move she had was taken over by a rush of adrenalin, she ran as fast as she could to the glass wall just in enough time before Rory boarded and called out her name. Rory turned back around and blew her mum a kiss goodbye which Lorelai pretended to catch in her hand and then she lipped the words I love you to Rory which she did in return, just in enough time before she disappeared onto the plane.

Lorelai watched as the plane took off and then sat down for a few minutes afterwards trying to process what had just happened. She was just about ready to go and looked up to see Luke standing in front of her with a cup of coffee in hand.

"I thought you might need this", he said handing her the coffee.

Instead of taking the coffee Lorelai jumped into Luke's arms and started crying agin.

"I don't know what you're doing here but I'm so glad you are", she finally said, "And thanks for the coffee, like hell I need it.

"So she's gone", Luke asked.

"She's gone", Lorelai answered.

"Listen Loreali I can understand if you don't want to, you might rather just wanna go home and sit on the couch, eat ice cream, watch t.v and cry but if that's not what you want to do, if you don't want to be alone, you can come back to the diner, have something to eat and watch a movie maybe ev", Luke was saying but got interrupted by Lorelai.

"That'll be great", she said smiling, "There would be nothing worse than being alone tonight".

**Ok so I hope you liked it, please, please read and review.**


End file.
